


Never too much glitter.

by BunnyJess



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cuddles, Dom Roy Harper, Dom/sub, Domme Donna Troy, Excessive Glitter, F/F, F/M, Glitter, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Pride, Pride Flags, Rewards, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Sharing a Shower, Snuggling, Switch Jason Todd, Switch Kara Zor-El, Vaginal Fingering, attending a pride prade, gender fluid, memories mentioned, start of a case, there is never enough glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Pride month always meant there were colours galore over the bright city. The sun reflecting off the myriad of flags proudly displayed by shops and homes alike. That weekend also happened to be National’s pride parade and Jason had gotten them shirts and flags to wear when they met up with their other two partners.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Donna Troy, Jason Todd/Kara Zor-El, Jason Todd/Roy Harper/Donna Troy/Kara Zor-El, Roy Harper/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	Never too much glitter.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my husband for his birthday (that was in June) realised I’d only shared this with a couple other people. Enjoy the mostly rare pairs!

It was a pretty perfect morning if Jason said so himself. The sun was shining out over National City and he’d managed to escape there without the Bats following. He was looking forwards to spending the next few days with his partners, provided there were no world ending events or alien invasions.

Pride month always meant there were colours galore over the bright city. The sun reflecting off the myriad of flags proudly displayed by shops and homes alike. That weekend also happened to be National’s pride parade and Jason had gotten them shirts and flags to wear when they met up with their other two partners.

The Bat rolled over in bed and curled around his much smaller girlfriend enjoying the feel of her skin under his fingers and her warmth against his perpetually cold body. Coming back from the dead sucked ass; coming back and never having a core temperature over 35 degrees sucked more. Then he’d met his little living sun, her body always warmer than anyone else he’d met thanks to her ability to absorb and store the sun’s energy.

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Kara shifted in her sleep and pressed back against him. Her ass fitting over his cock perfectly. Nestling the morning wood between plump cheeks. He kissed her shoulder again, grazing his teeth against her skin.

Kara let out a soft sigh, wiggling against her boyfriend. He knew she was awake when she wiggles again and let out a giggle. He pressed his teeth into her steel skin, knowing he wouldn’t break through without her special collar, the implication was enough.

With a soft sigh of his name Kara pressed back harder. “Please,” a whispered beg sounding so sweet.

Jason shifted around and pulled his boxers down enough to free his hard, thick cock. It’s length always enough to satisfy his little size queen. He pressed the tip between her legs and rocked forwards, the solid length rubbing against her folds. “This what you want? Want me to be inside you?”

The blonde Kryptonian gasped then moaned as Jason pulled the silver plug from between her cheeks. Her hole opening up around the bulbous metal. He pressed a kiss to the corner of her jaw.

“Such a good girl, keeping this in all night to stay open and marked as mine.” He dropped the plug onto the bed in her line of sight. The red jewel glinting in the sunlight and showing off the words _Baby-girl_.

His cock slid in easily. His girl all loose from the night before thanks to the plug. Her snug, wet, heat pulling him in. The thrust one long, glorious ride of pleasure.

A moan came from Kara, louder than the gasp as his fingers found her clit. Larger than any human and twice as sensitive. He gave it a small squeeze just to feel her buck her hips.

“Master, please.” She begged again. Her hips rocking without him asking. His good baby-girl ensuring he got pleasure while he worked her over.

“Don’t want slow this morning? My baby-girl needing another filling before we go out?” He grunted as she slammed back harder. Her head tipping back so their blue eyes could lock. “If I fill you up are you going to keep your plug in all day? Give our partners a gift tonight?”

The hissed yes he received in reply was all he needed to hear. Jason rolled them over and pressed Kara into the bed. His substantial weight difference settling over her smaller yet stronger body. Her face buried in the pillow as she shifted her ass up. The angle allowing him to go deeper.

His hand was trapped beneath them, flicking over her continuously. Her muscles tightening around him repetitively as pleasure built inside her. Jason’s own hips moving faster and faster.

“Do not come.” He growled. Jason could feel his own end building quicker. Hips slamming into the firm cheeks of his partner, his little one. “Such a perfect little one. Good girl for Master.”

Three more thrusts, the full force of his strength behind them, and Jason was falling over the edge. Hips jerking as he worked to empty himself as deep as possible inside Kara. Pleasure lighting out his synapses as his eyes closed.

As gently as possible he pulled out of Kara. The woman letting out a whimper at feeling so empty. Jason resolved that by pressing the plug back into her. Her sigh so delightful he knew he’d have been able to go again if he’d been younger.

Kara shifted around on the bed. Trying to get friction from the fingers that had stopped moving. “Master…” she whined. She knew what he was going to say but still asked. “Haven’t I been good enough to?”

“You have, but I don’t want you to just yet. I’ve got you a surprise and if you’re extra good all day I’ll make it up to you tonight.” He pressed another kiss to her cheek and rolled out of bed leaving Kara to whine and complain quietly. The younger woman not wanting to get in trouble and have Jason retract her treat.

Showering followed by breakfast was a pretty quick affair. Both eager to see the other half of their quartet. They’d just finished putting the dishes away when the doorbell rang.

Kara glanced over at Jason, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she realised the only thing she was wearing was the plug nestled safely into her. Jason was wearing his sweatpants hanging low over his hips. The bruises from their tumble two nights ago showing off in a lovely shade of purple.

He shot her a grin as he walked over to the door. Throwing it open to discover Roy and Donna on the other side. Both glanced up and down his body, heat blowing their pupils wide as they took in the many marks littering his body.

Donna reacted first. Stepping inside and pressing Jason against the wall to devour his mouth in a hungry kiss. Roy slipping in behind her and locking up.

Once she was finished with Jason the amazon moved on to Kara. Her state of undress like fuel to the fire Jason had ignited under her skin. She grabbed the smaller woman and pulled her into just as heated a kiss. Her hands gliding across that smooth, unscarred skin and coming to rest on her hips.

Roy, meanwhile, had kept Jason against the wall. His hand wrapping around the younger man’s throat to squeeze as he kissed the breath from him. Their hips rolling together as Jason lifted a leg around the archer’s hips.

He pressed the younger man against the wall with the grip on his throat as he moved back and beckoned Kara over to him. Never once letting go of his boyfriend. “Baby-girl, I need some love too.”

Kara walked over to him, faster than she usually would as the look in the trio’s eyes was pure domination. “Anything for my Daddy.”

She threw her arms around his shoulders and tangled a hand in his red hair. He’d let it grow out again, the front curling around his ears and the back hitting the base of his neck. The small woman going up on her toes to kiss him hello.

Unlike with the other kisses shared in the past few minutes where Donna and Roy had put equal work into their subs, Kara was forced to lure Roy in. His little submissive needing to coax him into the kiss. It was a power play, pure and simple. One that got Kara going every time.

Jason clapped his hands suddenly. “I got us all something.” He ran off to the bedroom, Donna swatting his ass as he went.

They followed him and discovered him pulling a large bag out of one of his lead-lined cupboards. He tipped it out onto the bed and there were three neatly wrapped gifts.

The trio sat on the bed feeling stunned at what Jason had done. They ripped into the paper at the same time. Each having excited reactions to what they found.

They all had t-shirts with the polygamy flag across the chest with _Too Much Love For One Person_ written across it. Donna had a cape similar to the one she’d wear on Themyscria for official functions in the pan sexual flag along with a tub of cosmetic glitter in the same shades of pink, yellow, and blue.

Roy had a trucker cap in the bisexual flag while Kara had a cape similar to the short one she’d sometimes wear as Supergirl. They both had pots of cosmetic glitter in blue, purple, and pink.

They looked over to Jason and saw him looking embarrassed. A pink flush decorating his cheeks and ears. He pulled his own cape from the bag. It was the same as the one he’d worn as Robin. The inside layer was the Demi flag; the triangle in greens, yellow and black while the rest of the cape was stripes of grey, purple, and white. The outer layer was the non-binary flag.

“You got the short pants to go with it?” Roy asked, leering at Jason.

The younger man flushed a deeper shade of red and rubbed the back of his neck. “I might have gotten some dark green denim short shorts to wear.” He mumbled hoping they wouldn’t hear. From the way Roy leant towards him, his gaze trailing over Jason’s thighs none of them had missed the comment.

They each got ready. The girls pulling on their own denim shorts and t-shirts, then attaching the capes. Roy just switched out his top and replaced it with the newer one, not missing that Jason had gotten it in a slightly smaller size so the stretchy cotton showed off his arms and pecs better.

Then they got to work on their glitter, each smearing streaks of it across their cheeks. Waiting for Jason ended with them putting small streaks of each other’s glitter down their arms. This included the demi and non-binary glitters Jason had gotten himself.

He eventually appeared. Red blowing up his cheeks more as they took in his outfit. The top was as tight as Roy’s, showing off his gorgeous body. The shorts really were short, his thighs on show and looking smooth and tanned from their holiday a month before. Jason knew when they’d reached his last little surprise, each sucking in a breath as they took in the over-the-knee boots that were the same shade of green as the shorts. Gold chains with crystals decorated them and they had a solid three-inch heel causing him to be nearly the same height as Donna.

“Well fuck me!” Donna breathed out.

Roy flailed a hand in her direction. “What she said. Do we have to go out? I want to devour you with those on.” His voice was dripping with want. His gaze never leaving where boot met thigh.

“Nope, I promised Baby-girl here if she was good all day she’d get some fun tonight. I won’t be going back on that.” They all know how seriously Jason takes his role as Dom when him and Kara switch it up. How he’ll be all submissive for them but still have enough presence of mind to get Kara where they all want her before falling into subspace. It’s something the older two won’t ever allow him to fail at. Not when it took so long to get him comfortable with his desire to be both. Even if this time all they want to do is make him break his promise and get him wearing nothing but those boots.

The day seems to take an age to pass. Both Donna and Roy enjoying watching their subs dancing during Pride and enjoying themselves. All their usual responsibilities that weigh them down disappearing just as they always do when they’re with the older pair. No Bat work or Supergirl for the time they spend together.

They eat delicious street food. Jason complaining about the chilli dogs not being as good as his favourite vendor in Gotham. That still not stopping him from eating three of the things.

They share their glitter with anyone who asks. Spreading it across cheeks and on hands. Each of them taking great care with a young teen who can’t be older than fifteen who approaches the boisterous group shyly. Asking quietly for some non-binary glitter. When they get them talking it’s to discover they’d snuck out to go to pride and knew the glitter would be the only part of their true self they would be able to hide when they went back home. Roy didn’t miss the way Jason’s eyes hardened as he got the teen’s name and offered for them to spend the day together. He knew his partner would be getting them into a more accepting home within the week.

When it comes time to leave, all four of them flagging in some way or another, it’s with a smile on their faces and new memories made. The drive back to Kara’s in the Range Rover Sport SVR Jason rented feeling longer than the entire day.

The new case for Jason and Roy to work on weighs the younger man down. Memories of his own parents’ homophobia rearing it’s ugly head. He’s in no position to go into subspace and it’d be a failing on Roy and Donna if they let him.

Instead Donna drags them all to the shower, the older two helping the younger two to undress. Then they pile under the large rainfall shower head and wash each other down. Touches not turning sexual; just a sensual reminder that they’re all loved for who they are.

After Donna gets Jason into his baggiest Wonder Woman shirt and drags him off to the sofa. Settling in to watch a few hours of random crap or try and beat each other in Forza 4.

Meanwhile Roy takes Kara to the bed. Spreading her out on the sheets and eating her out until she’s screaming his name and coming on his face. Not letting up until he’s gotten three out of her. Only then does he pull the plug from her ass and replace it with his cock. Getting her off a fourth time before he fills her with his own load.

When Jason starts to feel guilty at Donna being the one to miss out, trying to creep his hand up her thigh, does she relent. She won’t do a full scene, or force him to call her Mistress. She just opens her legs and helps him pull her knickers down, enjoying the blush that dusts Jason’s face and the snicker he lets out when he catches sight of the Red Hood logo proudly displayed on the front. Unlike with Roy and Kara, Jason eats Donna out slowly. Enjoying her as if she’s his last meal and he wants to savour every bite. Building her orgasm up so slowly it just feels like wave after wave of heightened pleasure when she too eventually falls over that peak.

She wraps the younger man in her arms and tucks his head under her chin once she’s finished. Her legs wrapping around his as he holds him tight. The emotions of the day clear in her boy as he doesn’t try to get off. Just content to soak in the love and acceptance his three lovers have always shown him.

They’ll eventually move to join Roy and Kara in the bed, but for now they’re both content to be just as they are. Donna switching the TV over to Nailed It and whispered all the praise her boy doesn’t hear enough of, never hears outside of their quartet. Her hands gliding up and down his back to get him melting into her more and more, making her glad she’s an Amazon and can carry him to bed when the time comes. Her boy needing all the rest he can get after such a people filled day.


End file.
